Known apparatus for providing voltage and/or current regulation comprise various schemes for exploiting the series drop of unwanted or excess voltage. Examples are the parallel shunting of excess currents, often in combination with a series voltage drop; apparatus such as switching converters for exploiting the frequency modulation of a train of constant width pulses, or the pulse width modulation of pulses maintained at a constant frequency; and other apparatus include resonant and ferroresonant and similar types of devices. All of these known apparatus have one or more drawbacks or detriments, such as severe constraints of efficiency, reliability, size, weight, cost, and so forth. Switching power supplies employing pulse width modulation are limited by the transformers necessary for their operation having relatively narrow bandpass. Also, pulse width modulated (PWM) supplies produce a modulated frequency at relatively light demand loads, at times requiring some minimum low level load to be permanently installed in the power supply for affording proper operation. In such known PWM supplies, sometimes 20% or more of the power is wasted due to the maintenance of a light load in the power supply at all times. Also, PWM supplies are very complex. Another known supply, a linear supply, is relatively inefficient in volume, weight, and power transfer. A 40% transfer efficiency at high line input voltage is considered relatively good for typical linear supplies, such as those used for supplying power to five-volt digital logic, for example.